The Brittana Team
Welcome To The Brittana Team Rules For This Team Afores Santana Ends You *You have to have an account to join, or if you are an anon, you must link to your Special Contributions page. *Don't go around spamming or disrespecting other ships' pages. *Don't delete anything that isn't yours *Respect other people's point of view. *No spamming or inserting false information. *If you don't ship Brittana, please don't bash or vandalise this page. *You can't sign more than once. *No inappropriate pictures. *Any registered user that ships Brittana, must be allowed to sign. *Any other rules must be approved by an admin. ---- Welcome to the team dedicated to all of those amazing people who want Brittana (also known as Santitany) together and hate seeing Santana and Brittany so sad. They've made us laugh with brilliant and quirky one-liners they have provided and they have made us cry with the beautiful renditions of Songbird and Landslide and their heart stopping confessions of their love for one another. Only Brittany can bring out the soft and non-bitchy Santana while only Santana can expose Brittany's bright side and understand her ditzy one-liners and not diss her for it. They pour out so much emotion for each other with the most "I love you" being said on the show and are implied as soulmates (Rumours). What's their current relationship status? For a detailed overview, refer to the Brittany-Santana Relationship page. Reasons For Brittana Reasons For Brittana ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ *They complement each other nicely. *Both are on the Cheerios. *They both happen to be extremely attractive. *The chemistry is undeniable! *They are always doing cute things in the background. *Glee needs girl-love ;) *Brittany needs someone to protect her, and Santana needs some love. *They constantly sit together. *Santana always defends Brittany when needed. *Brittany always comforts Santana when needed. *They sound wonderful together (Me Against The Music). *They almost always wear their friendship bracelets. *They have matching backpacks, as seen in Original Song. *They said that they love each other numerous times. *Brittany brings out the non-bitchy Santana. *Santana brings out the smart Brittany. *Santana treats only Brittany with love and care. *They are very protective of one another. *They are in love and have been for a long time *They always join clubs together i.e. Glee, Cheerios, Celebacy. *If Brit wins class Pres, Santana would make a very sexy First Lady. *Santana is grumpy and Brittany is cheerful, so they even each other out well. *Santana thinks Brittany is a Unicorn. *Whenever Santana seems to be happy, Brittany is staring at her. Templates Templates ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ The Brittanese Signatures ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ If you don't know how to sign, comment below and we will be more than happy to help. Click Here To View Signatures: 1 - 50, 51 - 100, 101 - 150 151. Dylankidwell I love them! 152. WillDaGleek - Brittana Sweetness 153. MandyLane 154. PierceNpunkrock 155. Luamunizc 156. Justin haff 19:47, October 13, 2011 (UTC) 157. Brittana glee 158. There's pepperoni in my bra. Those are your nipples. 159. Whyme077 160. JayleyOTP 161. Ronn. 162. GleeIsGonnaRuleTheWorld 163. England.geoffrey 164. Summer ita 165. EverydayISeeMyDreamMy TalkBlogs 166. Sparky007 167. Defendthestar 168. Gleek4lifeee 169. Sullstar 170. Nn1000 171. FlyWithBrokenWings 172. Gleegirl14 173. PsychoTyphlosion999 174. SantittanyFinchel 175. Gleek2gleek 176. Glee Rocks!(Talk To Me) 177. SAmdo3sp3lviS 178. KlaineIsAllGood 179. Ihavemoney 180. Norj 181. I'vegottabeme 182. RadicalDreamer15 183. CrimeDramaBee 184. Learachelmicheleberry9753 185. My love will follow you, stay with you, baby you're never alone 186. Diannalicious 187. Myeyesareupherejewfro 188. Lepiki 189. Gleek090892 190. Boomboomglee 191. ravenrhenlovesbrittana 192. Freak For Finchel 193. You're Magical, Like A Unicorn! 194. GLEEBEE 195. Aspenflower14 196. Samcedes Fan 2011 197. Diannaagronrox 198. ♥Puckleberry,Quartie,Brittana♥ - Talk & Blog ~ ♥ 199. Brittana&quick 4ever 200. Simple.PlanNER 201. Morales15 202. FinchelQuickBritannaSamcedes Brittana FM Brittana FM ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ Wish List Duet [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DBUz2nkOKsc&ob=av2e Blackstreet' - Don't Leave Me''] [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nMZOoTz8osE ''Tegan and Sara - When I Get Up''] [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FL0bjwez8mg ''Cascada - Everytime We Touch''] [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8D1Zn-Ij6Mw&ob=av2n ''Aaliyah - At Your Best (You Are Love)] [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vzo-EL_62fQ&ob=av3e Leona Lewis' - Bleeding Love] [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GemKqzILV4w&ob=av2e Snow Patrol' - Chasing Cars''] [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GemKqzILV4w&ob=av2e ''Melissa Etheridge - Come To My Window''] [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lMHa4PWw_qs ''Auburn - Perfect Two''] [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yam5uK6e-bQ&ob=av2e ''The Cranberries - Dreams''] ---- Featured Melody ♪ Featured Melody ♪ Click Here To Watch The Video Title: '''Chasing Cars Artist: Snow Patrol Key Lyrics: "If I lay here If I just lay here Would you lie with me and just forget the world? Forget what we're told [http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/snowpatrol/chasingcars.html Full Lyrics ] ---- Brittana Based Songs ♪ Brittana Based Songs ♪ The Brittana Cinema The Brittana Cinema ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ Featured V'i'd'e'o: 488px [http://glee.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Lopierce4eva/The_Brittana_Cinema Click here to view other Brittana videos] Featured Tumblr Post Featured Tumblr Post ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ [http://jelee-.tumblr.com/post/13526355495 Sugar Of The Future] Memorable Quotes Featured Quotation Scene ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ Featured Quotation Scene The Brittana Chronicles The Brittana Chronicles ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ flirt locker.gif|'Flirt Locker' - Sexy hurt locker.gif|'Hurt Locker' - Sexy dirt locker.gif|'Dirt Locker' - Original Song Frozendessertlocker.gif|'Frozen Dessert Locker' - A Night Of Neglect shirt locker.gif|'Shirt Locker' - Born This Way revert locker.gif|'Revert Locker' - Rumours heart locker.gif|'Heart Locker' - New York Tumblr_ls965q2GIC1qjqprf.gif|'Kurt Locker' - I Am Unicorn tumblr_lvh0ldFXHx1qlgk09o2_250.gif|'Assert Locker' - I Kissed a Girl (Episode) Fanfiction Fanfictions ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ [http://www.fanfiction.net/tv/Glee/3/0/0/1/10/33882/33881/1/0/1/ In Progress - Rated K - T] [http://www.fanfiction.net/tv/Glee/14/0/0/1/0/33882/33881/1/0/1/ In Progress - Rated M] [http://www.fanfiction.net/tv/Glee/3/0/0/1/10/33882/33881/2/0/1/ Complete - Rated K - T] [http://www.fanfiction.net/tv/Glee/14/0/0/1/10/33882/33881/2/0/1/ Complete - Rated M] ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ Rated K - T: Roommates''- In-Progress'' Color''- Completed'' Mischances, Stances and Stolen Glances''- In-Progress'' Winner Winner Chicken Dinner''- Completed'' Memories of Yesterday''- Completed'' Rated M: Influence''- Completed'' I'd Rather Be Flying Than Falling''- In-Progress'' Glimpse''- Completed'' Lake Hope''- Completed'' Random Acts''- In-Progress'' Music Box- In-Progress Gallery Gallery ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ normal_0035.jpg normal_00488.jpg normal_00577.jpg normal_0077.jpg 2n0pj6q.png 2s1p1tc.png 28rk4r8.png brittana.JPG BRITTANA2 (1).jpg Brittana23.jpg brittana3.jpg brittana3466.jpg vlcsnap-561053.png tumblr_lfuoj27ryW1qgfeg9o1_500.jpg tumblr_l7454bBOCD1qd5y5ao1_400.jpg tumblr_l960pze1bY1qahoyio1_500.jpg tumblr_kvld4iZood1qabg7do1_400.jpg brittana8.jpg Brittana-2x04-Duets-brittany-and-santana-16248239-1580-888.jpg brittana (1).jpg BRITTANA (2).jpg brittana_1.jpg glee-brittana1.png brittany santana2.jpg brittanas.jpg tumblr_lbkju0uHEN1qzipvoo1_500.jpg britannatwitter.png|From Dianna Agron's Twitter(: tumblr_lkebhxQzvs1qcv6uto1_500.jpg Helloiloveu18.jpg Helloiloveu15.jpg Helloiloveu14.jpg Valerie performance.jpg Book-report2.png brittanaiq.png Brittany-Santana-2x22-New-York-brittany-and-santana-22344697-1280-720.jpg Brittany-Santana-2x22-New-York-brittany-and-santana-22344763-1280-720.jpg Brittany-Santana-2x22-New-York-brittany-and-santana-22344781-1280-720.jpg 00226ykk.jpg Glee bilder6.jpg Glee bilder5.jpg Glee bilder4.jpg Glee bilder3.jpg Glee bilder2.jpg Collagen.jpg Naya-Heather1.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-05-26-12h01m22s38.png Tumblr letc8sHo6L1qzp6ofo1 500.jpg 393px-Tumblr_llih76yfQ91qknrf1o1_400.png Brittana- you are mybestfriend.jpg Tumblr lltsi0O04S1qgc19oo1 500.jpg|New York Tumblr llld4yZETa1qbz915o1 500.png|The Whole Glee Club! Tumblr llen5v1RgQ1qbi5wyo1 400.jpg|New York!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tumblr lkzd49OTyK1qga4qoo1 500.png|Quitting Cheerios tumblr_lnvetfhHfv1qkt39to1_400.jpg|The Heya kiss on stage in Dublin, July 3, 2011. The 8pm show. File:Awwwwwwwwww.png Dfv.gif brittanamakeoutx390.jpg Brittany-Santana-2x02-Britney-Brittany-brittany-and-santana-15964020-1280-720.jpg glee_brittany_santana4-400x226.png glee_brittany_santana73-400x227.png glee_brittany_santana-400x227.png comforting santana.jpg tumblr_lq6n921NyD1qkvjb8o1_500.jpg tumblr_lql7w1s06N1qgmqqpo1_500.png Brittana1876.png undefined|undefined|link=undefined|linktext=undefined undefined|undefined|link=undefined|linktext=undefined Fantasy.jpg|Fantasy undefined|undefined|link=undefined|linktext=undefined undefined|undefined|link=undefined|linktext=undefined Heather-morris-naya-rivera-bodyshot.jpg|sometimes it's salty...and sometimes it's sweet:) bcaps.png btcaps.jpg caps.png fghjkn.png Glee cory and heather.jpg tumblr_lt7bs74gls1qzwmudo1_500.jpg tumblr_ltho2vuZ5a1qabm9eo1_500.jpg tumblr_lp28sfVpqc1qdu86bo1_500.png kye.png tumblr_l9n3i6ZLnK1qbjvhzo1_500.jpg tumblr_l9lj7xWRRt1qdiwudo1_500.jpg tumblr_ltrdaokp1o1r5sx4xo1_500.png tumblr_ltre3dopoe1qcoxgro1_500.jpg tumblr_ltrcp4XWvM1qhie48o1_500.jpg tumblr_ltrcgjURsp1r043u5o1_500.jpg 2i9pod1.png Brittana23.jpg Brittana-2X19-brittany-and-santana-21546723-500-316.png tumblr_ltremr796l1r0hzbro1_500.jpg brittana_moment_by_robynthegirlwonder-d396s90.jpg 4852926688_b4fd9bcdc2.jpg Brittana12.jpg chibi_brittana_motocross_by_crxthrasher-d49796h.jpg chibi_brittana_gtfo_by_crxthrasher-d49p9eu.jpg chibi_brittana_pedobear_by_crxthrasher-d49z63d.jpg brittana_lean_on_me.jpg brittana-brittany-and-sanatana-couple-friends-glee-Favim.com-167427.jpg Hemo naya.jpg Heya9.jpg Sexyheya.jpg Heya 1.png Heyaglee.png Screen shot 2011-11-02 at 12.07.02 AM.png Heya 4.jpg Heya 3.png Heya 2.jpg Heyaok.jpg Dirtlocker.png Tumblr lu2k3w68Un1qj4dfpo1 500.jpg Screen shot 2011-11-01 at 11.47.40 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-02 at 12.08.36 AM.png ny 2.jpg 167px-Brittanapromo.jpg rumorsbrittana.jpg santanalanslide.png brittlanslide.jpg revert.jpg revert 2.jpg heya glee live.jpg journeybrittana.jpg brittanabadromance.png hemonaya.jpg Breadstix.jpg candyman 3.jpg candyman2.jpg Candyman 4.jpg Brittanysantanapromo.jpg Mash off brittana.png BrittanaSantanaandBrittany.png stop the violence.png 123.png mashoffhft.png IMG 0322.png tumblr_luvt0aNXcV1qc04yxo1_500.png tumblr_luw60lyOUp1r4rvu2o1_400.png Brittanaikag.jpg Bitch.png undefined|undefined|link=undefined|linktext=undefined undefined|undefined|link=undefined|linktext=undefined Madame President and her First Lady.png|Madame President and the First Lady Brittana hold on to sixteen.jpg faberrittana christmas.jpg tumblr_lvln9zPvjC1qlgnvho1_500.png tumblr_lvn2uwbyhP1r4owoqo2_r1_500.jpg tumblr_lvneohcPp31qe04alo1_500.png undefined|undefined|link=undefined|linktext=undefined Hug.png brittana 308 1.jpg brittana 308 2.jpg brittana 308 3.jpg brittana 308 4.jpg tumblr_lvtc920kdT1qdze01.jpg tumblr_lvtcds1IHf1qi5pevo1_500.png tumblr_lvtfg4tjKL1qky7pvo8_400.jpg tumblr_lvthdbqUHS1r12umb.jpg tumblr_lvthtzbzlW1qh59ndo1_500.jpg Awww-).gif Tumblr lhsrw822lI1qzmjfxo1 500.gif Tumblr ligstnpbRG1qzkuyv.gif Tumblr lilvjzQuyV1qiq6ydo1 500.gif Tumblr liqvroi7GP1qh2g3s.gif Tumblr liqvpvxPYC1qh2g3s.gif Tumblr lij0n7xhHd1qhm1wao1 500.gif CJE1R.gif Tumblr_lflyz38isB1qctfyqo1_500.gif Heather-morris-naya-rivera-bandslam--large-msg-124963810286-1-1.gif Tumblr lkvibnfNfe1qbro89o1 500.gif tumblr_lhrst9MViQ1qgz4dfo1_500.gif tumblr_lhs1jdQKp81qaco3go1_500.gif tumblr_lkc9vmKtBe1qdi18ao1_500.gif Tumblr lmpoooU3WJ1qzvdldo1 500.gif|Hand Kiss! Tumblr llyj9k6GZu1qh53qpo1 400.gif|Kiss!|link=Brittany-Santana Relationship Dfv.gif Brittany-and-Santana-brittany-and-santana-12002362-400-226.gif Brittana Final Moment on Locker.gif Brittana - Pillow Fight.gif Brittana Background Cherrios Competition.gif Brittana - Hallways.gif Brittana - Thanks for understand me.gif Brittana - Like never before.gif BS Touch-a Touch-a TouchMe.gif Santittany - Dancing.gif Santittany.gif Lil' Brittana.gif Brittana - Adivination.gif Brittana - Landslide.gif I'll Kiss You Britt.gif tumblr_lr29lu9EG21qea0mf.gif tumblr_lrjnqh3Kze1qeyp1lo1_500.gif tumblr_lt1hso5Njl1qheh3q.gif tumblr_lt1htlFUTZ1qheh3q.gif tumblr_lt1ht7oQ5M1qheh3q.gif tumblr_lt1huyotCS1qheh3q.gif tumblr_lt2pvd8NRZ1qceolvo11_r2_500.gif tumblr_lt2s37SLrM1r4fbo8o1_500.gif tumblr_lt2s37SLrM1r4fbo8o1_500.gif tumblr_lt2s89ggmD1r4fbo8o1_400.gif tumblr_lt2snrfI1L1r4fbo8o1_500.gif tumblr_lt65b03Uug1r28twbo3_250.gif tumblr_lt65b03Uug1r28twbo2_250.gif tumblr_lt65b03Uug1r28twbo5_250.gif tumblr_lt65b03Uug1r28twbo5_250.gif tumblr_lt65b03Uug1r28twbo6_250.gif tumblr_lt5rpcLVjB1ql6hpqo1_r1_500.gif tumblr_lt5n3jawwa1qljrg5.gif tumblr_lt5dqkkdbP1qg6pdno1_500.gif tumblr_lt5dqkkdbP1qg6pdno2_500.gif tumblr_ls3h5tZoun1qjuvtn.gif btgif.gif fghjk.gif fghjm.gif fghnm.gif vvbnm,.gif Tumblr lth3fq8zhx1qjszkeo3 250.gif|There's no one like you Tumblr lselhuMR721qi6d7ao2 250.gif|Brittana always on tumblr_ltnjzjQwsr1qfx9mto8_r2_250.gif tumblr_ltnjzjQwsr1qfx9mto3_250.gif tumblr_ltnjzjQwsr1qfx9mto4_250.gif tumblr_ltnpvxpFVC1qfds9do1_250.gif tumblr_ltnu416hTT1qj74lxo1_250.gif tumblr_ltn5eqU1mC1qaoe0po3_500.gif tumblr_ltn7q5OlH81ql22bk.gif tumblr_ltnem7isVd1qk3ev6o1_500.gif tumblr_ltnh3ojbx71qauba4o1_500.gif tumblr_ltnq4z0njs1qfds9do1_500.gif tumblr_ltmsrweYCv1r2sex7o1_250.gif tumblr_ltn0v5b86r1qkuoo8o1_250.gif tumblr_ltn0v5b86r1qkuoo8o2_250.gif tumblr_ltn0xnxg8i1qiubouo2_r1_250.gif tumblr_ltn4x7dIYk1r2zjzbo5_250.gif tumblr_ltn5b8iZss1qa165wo3_250.gif tumblr_ltn5b8iZss1qa165wo4_250.gif tumblr_ltn5b8iZss1qa165wo6_250.gif tumblr_ltlctj4dZ11r1l43z.gif tumblr_ltld59H6Kd1ql6hpqo1_400.gif tumblr_ltlewecky21r1l43z.gif tumblr_ltlsqxR2SH1ql0cgo.gif tumblr_ltltnd7K1D1qmh037o1_500.gif tumblr_ltltnd7K1D1qmh037o1_500.gif tumblr_ltm4o1t5bo1qjv76fo3_250.gif tumblr_ls3j27sk1S1qjuvtn.gif tumblr_ltmm1909h51qdbifjo1_500.gif tumblr_ls7f261v7b1qjuvtn.gif tumblr_ltj5pmm61k1qg2judo2_250.gif tumblr_lti364bzlr1qm7zayo9_250.gif tumblr_ltjdork3PG1qbl1gc.gif tumblr_ltjmf2XjK51qeyr0c.gif tumblr_ltjq07qRGU1qim56x.gif tumblr_ltjq07qRGU1qim56x.gif tumblr_ltjstlaMnx1qe5jgp.gif tumblr_ltjutj3FZ51qljryxo3_250.gif tumblr_ltkhwoIaau1r1xktyo1_500.gif tumblr_ltknc4m75K1qlrdfuo1_500.gif tumblr_ltknc4m75K1qlrdfuo1_500.gif tumblr_ltjmkytADW1qeyr0c.gif tumblr_lqiikuEXj61qgmqqpo1_500.gif tumblr_lna2t2ipMD1qceolvo1_500.gif tumblr_lhq3v9fvyJ1qeyp1lo1_500.gif tumblr_lhtjkxuTH71qeyp1lo1_500.gif tumblr_lm0xkdAwyV1qg076no1_500.gif tumblr_lt6kev6G6t1qceolvo1_r1_500.gif tumblr_lt6kev6G6t1qceolvo1_r1_500.gif tumblr_lsrva8HQLn1qcl4f9o3_250.gif tumblr_lt9q0lFhNz1qhie48o4_250-1.gif tumblr_lt9q0lFhNz1qhie48o4_250-1.gif tumblr_lt9q0lFhNz1qhie48o2_250.gif tumblr_ltjdecFlYI1r3aj69o3_250.gif tumblr_ltjdecFlYI1r3aj69o4_250.gif tumblr_lt4g4cK5101qb5veuo4_250.gif tumblr_lpgjo1n1yK1qbz915o4_250.gif tumblr_lqurgpvrOA1qg2judo2_250.gif tumblr_lh6to8Vdtw1qb2utvo1_500.gif tumblr_lh6to8Vdtw1qb2utvo1_500.gif tumblr_louhczY3gf1qgmqqpo1_r1_500.gif tumblr_lk47gy5Hvj1qhie48o1_500.gif tumblr_ltlbeyOffh1qhie48o1_500.gif tumblr_lt8iqygJc21qjk9epo3_250.gif tumblr_lt9q0lFhNz1qhie48o3_250.gif tumblr_lt9q0lFhNz1qhie48o4_250.gif tumblr_lt9q0lFhNz1qhie48o4_250.gif tumblr_lkno0m4IRe1qfsi6ro1_500.gif Brittany-and-Santana-brittany-and-santana-11986166-374-211.gif 154ennc.gif tumblr_ls7gq3Nx081qiubouo5_250.gif tumblr_ls7gq3Nx081qiubouo1_250.gif tumblr_lr29mnbgh91qea0mf.gif brittana_gif_by_ingdianita-d324btn.gif brittana_gif_by_ingdianita-d324btn.gif tumblr_lbry1u4GaG1qc57qro1_400.gif tumblr_lbry1u4GaG1qc57qro1_400.gif tumblr_lr29mnbgh91qea0mf.gif tumblr_ls7gq3Nx081qiubouo2_250.gif tumblr_ls7gq3Nx081qiubouo1_250.gif tumblr_ls7gq3Nx081qiubouo1_250.gif Brittany-and-Santana-brittany-and-santana-11986166-374-211.gif tumblr_lr29mnbgh91qea0mf.gif tumblr_lfpgjfi4c11qdknd2.gif tumblr_lk2w910D7I1qc42fxo1_500.gif tumblr_lmtklruARm1qg4gkko1_400.gif tumblr_lmoj66aJ8D1qj8l35.gif tumblr_ltk8cr7S9R1r39egqo1_500.gif heya ny.gif heyalive2.gif handhold.gif Heyahands2.gif heyalive.gif heyalive 2.gif heyalive 3.gif brittanadate.gif senior class speech.gif britt santana 12.gif britt santana 13.gif britt santana 14.gif britt santana 15.gif ikag.gif rhi:sly.gif mo brittana.gif tumblr_luvsu8l5Ph1r4fbo8o1_500.gif tumblr_luxtk3B6h61r1qczo.gif tumblr_luxkaor1Hl1qkysxko1_500.gif tumblr_luxba08gZO1r2di6uo2_250.gif tumblr_luxba08gZO1r2di6uo1_250.gif tumblr_lux64g61zi1r6784qo8_250.gif tumblr_lux64g61zi1r6784qo7_250.gif Weareyoung handhold.gif Tumblr lvtagsA11A1r33ouj.gif tumblr_lvtcyn53EF1qgqn83.gif Category:Teams Category:Teams